


Buzz Buzz

by Casifer (Setaeru)



Series: Object!Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Other, Vibrator Castiel, Vibrator Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fucks himself with his favorite vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Still laughing my ass off.
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy!

Dean slipped his fingers out of his hole once he was ready, and eagerly slicked up his vibrator, easing it into himself with a deep moan. He arched his back and clenched tightly around it, flicking the button to the first speed and jerking his hips sharply. "God," he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

_Missed you, baby,_ Castiel hummed, suddenly awake and alive and ready to fuck the hell out of Dean's ass. He slipped out and back in, moving fast and buzzing hard. Dean's thighs immediately started shaking, eager and needy little moans escaping his plump lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean panted, fucking back onto Castiel desperately. "O'... F-fuck."

_So tight,_ Castiel purred, buzzing stronger inside of Dean. Dean pushed him in all the way and laid flat on the bed, rutting against the sheets as he did. He cried out softly, over and over, as Castiel buzzed against his prostate, firm, insistent.  _So good, so good._

Dean arched his back, gasping softly. He clawed at the sheets, struggling to keep himself still. "Please," he whispered, shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

Dean was already so close, it was cute how easily he came to his orgasm. Castiel eased off, earning a wail of protest from Dean, who rutted against the sheets harder, desperate to come.

_Not yet, sweetie,_ he groaned, twirling inside of Dean and making sure he could feel every ridge on Castiel. Dean whimpered softly as he did so, trembling. He paid close attention to the spots that made Dean go crazy, teasing them and then easing off.

Dean forced himself back up onto his knees. He braced himself with one forearm and reached his other hand back, grasping the end of Castiel and beginning to fuck himself with Castiel. Twisting and turning, pulling and pushing, finding every sweet spot within himself and stroking it.

Dean gasped and moaned and cried out openly, ass arched into the air and on display for the room. And he loved it. Just like the little slut he was.

_Yeah, you like that don't you,_ Castiel gasped, forcing himself to hold off his orgasm.

Dean moaned, arching his back and fucking it in and out of his hole faster. "God, yes," he gasped, trembling and squirming. "Yes! Yes!"

Castiel pounded into Dean's prostate, hitting him hard and fast.  _Such a good boy. Taking all of me,_ he groaned, pulsing inside of Dean thickly.

"Please," Dean sobbed, hand shaking as he moved Castiel in and out of his hole.

_It's okay, boy,_ Castiel chuckled, breathing heavily to himself.  _I got you._

Dean reached between his thighs and started stroking himself, fast and tight. He clenched sweetly around Castiel, all firm muscle and heat. "So good," he purred, squirming on the sheets delectably. "M'gonna come."

_Not yet. Don't you fucking dare come yet,_ Castiel buzzed lower, and Dean cried out, shaking.  _And get your fucking hand off your damn cock, you greedy fucking slut._

Dean removed his hand from his cock and grabbed the sheets, squirming and bucking his hips, seeking somewhere to rut against. Castiel laughed to himself as he buzzed harder and fucked Dean's channel nice and good. He'd make sure Dean was feeling it tomorrow. Oh yes. Most definitely.

Dean whined and clenched tightly around him, body tensing as he came all over the sheets with a deep, loud cry. He bucked wildly, shaking as Castiel milked him, pressing hard against his prostate. Castiel sighed and orgasmed as well, pleased.

Dean shakily turned him off, easing him out and dropping him onto the bed. He wished Dean had lasted longer, maybe then they'd have had more fun. Dean ignored him as he got up to clean himself, washing him off and putting him back in his box and then in the nightstand.

_Until tomorrow night, my sweet slut._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3


End file.
